


Art for "The Conductor"

by TwoMenAndAGuava (drakkynfyre47)



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Gen, Hogan's Heroes Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/pseuds/TwoMenAndAGuava
Summary: Two aesthetic edits for Book 'em Again's story "The Conductor" on Fanfiction.net





	

  


Go read Book 'em Again's fabulous story!


End file.
